Be My Wings: A Maximum Ride fanfic by JojoTiger
by JojoTiger
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic. It's about Angel and Fang. I decided to make up what would happen a while after Angel. I hope everyone likes it. Not much happens during the first chapter, but I'll be sure to try to update it. But it may take a while. Cya!


Be My Wings: A Maximum Ride fanfic

By JojoTiger

*I don't own any Maximum Ride characters, or anything a part of it. But I hope that you will enjoy this story. It's mostly about Fang and Angel. I wondered what it would be like with the two of them together. This is my first fan fic. Please rate and give me positive feedback.

Chapter 1: Reunion

It was a cold, rainy day. The trees were brewing like crazy. As she walked on, she remembered only one thing, for it was all she could think about.

*flashback

"Hurry! We have to get out of here!" It was Max, her so-called mother of the Flock, a group she used to call a safe haven for bird kids like her. "Angel!" She could hear her calling her name, over and over again. She turned her blonde head, or as Max would put it, her "blonde, golden halo of hair". As she looked up with her glistening blue eyes, it was too late. Max and the rest of the Flock were gone. They had gotten swept away in the storm. Some of the whitecoats had banded together to get revenge for what had happened to their precious abomination known only as the School. They had designed an army of robots that could cause an earthquake, thunderstorm, you name it. They were called weatherbots (they couldn't come up with better names because they were too focused on a dumb grudge ; and also, I was too lazy to come up with any cool names, so sorry). Max and the others had figured out where Angel was being held and decided to save her. Upon doing so, Max and the Flock had been caught captive and not only that, discovered that Dylan (the newest member, long story) had been working with them all along. When they finally caught up to Angel, the whitecoats were ready to attack. Max and Dylan faced off, and he lost. So the whitecoats went and blew Max and the rest of her family away with a tornado storm from the robots and got rid of them. "MAAAAAAAAX!" was all that she could say before the whitecoats had come up on her. And so she opened up her battered, scratched up wings and flew off in another direction, for the storm was too strong for her frail body. She got as far as a drenched forest and had been walking for hours.

*end flashback

Little Angel looked back at her wings. So pretty, they were. You could still see the pearl white color they gave off. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She started to cry, with clear tears washing the dirt and blood off her face. She winced when she felt one touch her wound. One of the whitecoats had scratched her severely on the face. Now her right little cheek was all scratched, making it seem like an Eraser had come at her (see Maximum Ride books for info on Erasers. They're bad to the bone. ):p) And yet, she continued to weep. All of a sudden, she heard rustling in the bushes and stopped crying. She turned and saw something- no! - Someone coming around. _Oh no!_ she thought. _Someone might see me! It could be a whitecoat! Help! Somebody help me! _She curled up into a ball and shouted, "No! Leave me alone! It's bad enough that my family is gone." And she started to cry yet again.

And then she heard the voice that she thought she would never hear. "Angel?" She looked up, and saw that standing before her was… Fang. She couldn't believe her blue eyes, that Fang was here. "Hey, are you- Angel!" He immediately scooped her up, for she had fallen over from weakness, as well as noticing that she was hurt. "Oh my God! Ang-" But that was all he could get out, for she started talking frantically.

"I- I lost Max! And the rest of the Flock! I was trying to run and hide, but I couldn't get away quick enough to save them! I'm so sorry that I-"and then the rest was babble, for she started up the water works yet again. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay." He began to soothe her. He realized that she was scared half to death. He cradled her like a baby in his arms, and, once she calmed downed, politely asked her to tell him what had transpired. After she told him, he told her that everything was going to be fine. "Don't worry about anything. You're safe now." That was all that Angel heard as she fell asleep in his arms. Fang then flew into the air and sped off for his home, carrying one of his family members with him.

It was an hour later when Fang returned to his home, Angel in hand. Then he remembered what had happened to her: It was like 3 months since he'd seen her. The Flock and Fang's gang were at the Time Square. And there was a huge bombing because of this crazy doctor guy named Gunther Haagen. After the explosion, Angel went missing. Max apparently had discovered where she was, but he didn't know because he left with his group. He was trying to get away from the leader: Max. He felt that their relationship was too dangerous. She had fallen in love with him. But, he couldn't be with her. Not right now, anyway. As he entered his house, a sort of tree house perhaps, part of his gang saw what he had in tow. "Holy crap, Fang!" It was Star, one of the two girls of the group. She didn't know why he was holding a little girl in his arms. Ratchet was also stoked. "Dude, who is this?" He responded, "This is Angel. I was a part of the Flock before the gang, and she was the youngest in the group. She needs help." He told them what had happened. Star was shocked, Ratchet freaked even more. "Omg!" was all that Star could get out. Then they all wondered: what _was_ Angel doing at the school? He never got the chance to ask because she had passed out on him.

Well? What do you think? Should I continue with this? Please comment and answer and, depending on how many said yes or no, I will know whether to continue or not.


End file.
